


Аватар десятого уровня

by Siore



Category: Ready Player One (2018), Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Добро пожаловать в Галактику онлайн, или некоторые ранее неизвестные сведения об «Инициативе Таркина».  Кроссовер романа Эрнста Клайна «Первому игроку приготовиться» (с учетом экранизации).





	Аватар десятого уровня

0001

Привет, ребята. Меня зовут Люк. Люк Скайуокер. Я живу на ферме с дядей Оуэном и тетей Беру. Отца и мать не помню, мне сказали — они погибли, когда я еще в пеленки ссал. Это было в конце Великой войны. Тогда еще как раз Империю провозгласили, ага. 

Как я уже сказал, мы с дядей и тетей живем на ферме недалеко от Анкорхеда. Анкорхед — это городишко на Татуине. Знаете такую планету?..

Понял, проехали.

Жизнь тут не сахар, хотя, судя по выпускам новостей, есть дыры и похуже. На Татуине хотя бы войны нет. Есть бандиты — тускены и хатты, но они простых фермеров обычно не трогают. С нас и взять-то нечего, кроме воды, а бандитам обычно надо чего покрепче. 

Конечно, я не планирую всю жизнь провести на ферме. Я стану пилотом. Уже сейчас я умею управлять спидером и гравициклом, а летать на настоящих космических кораблях пока учусь. Нет, не на симуляторе — их в нашем захолустье еще поискать надо. В «Юниверсе». 

Как? Вы не знаете, что такое «Юниверс»? Сами-то из какой глуши вообще? Ладно, не обижайтесь. Сейчас расскажу. 

«Юниверс» — это целый мир, только внутри компьютера. Если точнее — онлайн-игра для миллионов пользователей со всей Галактики, офигенно крутая и практически бесплатная. Всего четверть имперского кредита за регистрацию, никакого ID и прочей официальной мутоты — и вперед! Главное, визор и тактильные перчатки не забыть.

В «Юниверсе» ты можешь стать кем захочешь. Красавцем со страниц модного издания. Старше или, наоборот, моложе, чем на самом деле. Иного пола, другой расы, героем древности, крутым космолётчиком, магом, королем… Да кем угодно. Можно отправиться на любую планету, не выходя из дома. Так многие делают. Учатся, играют, дружат, любят, путешествуют — всё это в «Юниверсе».

Здесь, в «Юниверсе», меня зовут Брин. Да-да, как того самого героя «Лестницы Октавы» — смотрели, да? Классный фильм. После того как я стану пилотом и облечу Галактику вдоль и поперек, я пройду все восемь уровней до Золотого котла, обрету магические способности и вернусь домой. Нет, это не шутка. Вот увидите. 

В «Юниверсе» полно замечательных людей. Вот, к примеру, мой лучший друг Херф, охотник за головами, супергерой-одиночка. Херф — его ник в «Юниверсе», по первой букве имени, на самом деле его зовут Хан. В реале я с ним, правда, еще не виделся, но все говорят, что он лучший пилот Галактики. Кстати, в будущем году я собираюсь поступить в Академию, дядя наконец разрешил. И стану таким же крутым пилотом, как мой друг Херф, то есть Хан. Ну а пока…

В «Юниверсе» есть офигенный квест. Сюжет: миру угрожает опасность — а ты должен придумать, как эту опасность устранить и всех спасти. Сценарий для каждого игрока свой — ты выбираешь параметры для аватара, а дальше компьютер моделирует тебе исходные обстоятельства. Если заранее договориться, можно играть дружеской компанией, условия те же. Тот, кто пройдет квест до конца и выиграет, то есть всех спасет, получит миллиард кредитов. Сумасшедшие деньги, таких даже у хаттов, наверное, не водится. Я бы на них купил самый быстроходный корабль и свалил отсюда куда подальше, но…

За время существования квеста его так никто и не выиграл — хотя тысячи спасителей Галактики прошли сотни разных сценариев. На презентации квеста пять лет назад было сказано, что существует подсказка, скрытый файл, который запускает сценарий, ведущий к победе — но до сих пор ни одному из игроков не посчастливилось эту подсказку найти. Ну а вдруг именно мне повезет? 

Сегодня в «Юниверсе» стартовал первый этап виртуальных гонок Бунта Ив. Конечно, я подал заявку — здесь, в отличие от настоящего Мос-Эспа, это не стоило ни гроша. Выиграю гонки — почему бы нет, я целый год тренировался — получу кучу виртуальных кредитов, прокачаю скиллы, обзаведусь звездолетом восьмидесятого левела, полечу куда глаза глядят… Если верить рекламе, вселенная «Юниверса» была практически точной копией нашей Галактики, ну разве что где-то чуть почистили и приукрасили. И на какой-нибудь далекой планете я — р-раз! — и найду подсказку. Я заявился на квест как раз в качестве пилота — правда, пока не придумал, что делать дальше. Ничего, время покажет. 

До начала гонок оставалось всего полчаса. Я шел по улице виртуального Мос-Эспа к ангару, где стоял мой новенький собственноручно собранный болид. Зверь, а не машина, я к нему ионные двигатели от перехватчика прикрутил. Ну да, не совсем легально, но здесь всем на это плевать, как и в реальном мире. 

Итак, я шел к ангару, предвкушая победу в гонках, — и тут внезапно увидел, что мне навстречу бежит хрупкая темноволосая девушка в длинном белом платье, уляпанном какой-то бурой дрянью. 

Девушку я мгновенно узнал — спутать было невозможно. Это же она, Принцесса! У ее канала «Свободная Галактика» в ГолоГрам тысячи подписчиков, включая, разумеется, и меня. И Принцесса тоже участвует в квесте «Юниверса». Ее аватар — героиня меча и магии, в одиночку противостоящая зловещему колдуну Сидиусу, намеренному установить в Галактике тиранию, она рассказывала об этом в ГолоГрам. Круто. 

Мы с Принцессой давно были на «ты» и подолгу трепались в чате обо всем на свете. С ней было удивительно легко, порой она даже на лету подхватывала мою незаконченную мысль. Правда, до совместного прохождения квеста мы пока не дозрели, поэтому я немного удивился, встретив ее здесь. А затем удивился еще больше. 

Теряя на ходу игровое магическое барахло и попутно отстреливаясь файерболами от толпы каких-то крылатых жукоподобных существ, вооруженных силовыми пиками, Принцесса перебросила мне странный артефакт, с виду похожий на древний флоппи-диск, и — с еще более странной фразой «Ты наша единственная надежда» — ее аватар растаял в воздухе. Знакомое дело, потеряла в бою все хиты и вынуждена выйти из игры. Обычно, если аватар не был удален администрацией за злостное нарушение правил — за всю историю «Юниверса» такие случаи можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, — он восстанавливался автоматически через стандартные сутки. На первом левеле, разумеется. 

На всякий случай я тоже вышел из сети, выждал пять минут, зашел снова и уставился на штуковину, которая по-прежнему была у меня в руке. Что с ней делать, было непонятно. Снова выйдя в оффлайн, я увидел диск на экране визора как архивный файл неизвестного формата. Я на всякий случай потыкал в него пальцем, а потом стилусом. Без толку.

Что это за странная штуковина? Чья «единственная надежда»? Что вообще происходит?

Пожав плечами, я поместил диск в свой профиль, в хранилище артефактов — и, признаться, забыл о нем. Гонки Бунта Ив, даже виртуальные — такое дело, тут себя и родную маму забудешь. Приз, правда, я не выиграл, пришел вторым — но все равно неплохо получилось. Раньше-то я и до финиша ни разу не доходил. Заодно и прокачался с третьего аж до десятого левела. С моими небогатыми стартовыми возможностями это неплохой прогресс.

В этот день пересечься в чате с Принцессой и что-то выяснить я, разумеется, не успел. 

Возможно, зря. 

0002

«Imperial Innovative Interactive Industries. Мечты сбываются».

Орсон Каллан Кренник, исполнительный директор «Передовых интерактивных технологий», выруливая с плотно заставленной спидерами парковки, неприязненно покосился через плечо на истошно-зеленый рекламный слоган над небоскребом, где размещался офис упомянутой корпорации. Ни цвет, ни дизайн слогана, ни сам небоскреб в архитектурный ансамбль Центрального округа Корусанта категорически не вписывались и вообще раздражали — как четырьмя «айск» подряд, отчего слоган напоминал истеричный комментарий в соцсети, так и казенным оптимизмом. Увы, его особого мнения не спрашивали — пейзаж, генплан и эстетика не интересовали никого. На кону стояло куда больше.

Программа по установлению прочного и окончательного мира в Галактике, известная в узких кругах под рабочим названием «Инициатива Таркина», состояла из трех взаимодополняющих частей.

Первая. Страх. Для этого мы и строим Звезду Смерти — но тс-с, это военная тайна. 

Второе. Пропаганда. Тут тоже все понятно. Специалисты работают, деньги вбуханы немалые, результат будет. 

И, наконец, третье. Иллюзия.

Если точнее — третьим компонентом «Инициативы Таркина» был многопользовательский онлайн-проект «Вселенная без границ», сокращенно UWB*, или «Юниверс». Сказка для тех, кто готов сбежать в виртуальный мир от проблем и жестокостей мира реального, от которых по факту не спасали весь имперский бюджет в комплекте с армией и флотом. Всего четвертак — и никто не уйдет обиженным. За эти смешные деньги каждый сможет в виртуальном мире быть тем, кем захочет. Даже создать личную планету, а то и целую Вселенную по своему вкусу. Лишь бы пореже вспоминали о настоящей жизни, порой весьма далекой от идеала. 

Проект начинал еще покойный Губачер совместно с джедаями. Для них это была забавная интеллектуальная задачка, расчет вероятностей и развилок бытия в попытке спрогнозировать и предвидеть будущее. Игра, задуманная как обучающий квест для студентов Академии государственной службы, обещала быть интересной и познавательной, но… 

В общем, они не успели. 

После провозглашения Империи проект подхватили и на удивление быстро доделали уже другие разработчики, с офицерскими званиями, и вышло совсем иное — то, что теперь все знают как «Юниверс». Одновременно специально для нужд «Инициативы Таркина» была создана компания «Imperial Innovative Interactive Industries» — провайдер-монополист, разместивший «Юниверс» на своих мощнейших серверах по всей Галактике. 

Пять лет назад, учитывая данные соцопросов о настроениях граждан Империи, к основным параметрам «Юниверса» добавили еще и внутренний игровой квест с броским названием «Спасти Галактику». Цели и методы, а также союзников и противников каждый игрок выбирал по своему вкусу. Исходные параметры, правила и запреты были прописаны по минимуму, а дальше полная свобода творчества и фантазии — хоть новый Орден джедаев создавай, хоть виртуальный апокалипсис устраивай. Да, плюнуть на всё и отправиться с экспедицией в Неизведанные регионы тоже можно. Возможно, отчасти именно поэтому спасти Галактику хотя бы онлайн так до сих пор никому и не удалось, хотя пытались многие. У кого-то даже почти получилось — но в последний момент хитрый встроенный код обнулял все достижения, левелы и хиты до исходного уровня. Несмотря на это, пять лет миллионы пользователей упорно искали способ обойти засаду — на существование подсказки намекнул на презентации квеста его ведущий разработчик, земля ему, скотине, пухом. Так удружить всему проекту мог только этот болван. По счастью, шансы для непосвященных найти тот самый файл близились к нулю, и до сих пор пресловутая подсказка по-прежнему оставалась несбыточной надеждой игроков и лишь отчасти — головной болью администрации. 

«Мечты сбываются. Правда, не у всех и не обязательно так, как мечталось».

Кренник не отдал бы руководство этой частью проекта никому другому, да ему бы и не позволили — физиономия и харизма исполнительного директора были частью рекламы «Юниверса», призванной заманить в иллюзию как можно больше народу. Словно в насмешку, ему самому участвовать в квесте «Спасти Галактику» было категорически запрещено. Во-первых, во избежание коррупции: вдруг решит, что того пресловутого призового миллиарда кредитов ему как раз не хватает на выпивку и хакнет систему — тут, надо сказать, руководство сильно переоценивало его возможности в части как айти, так и выпивки, — а во-вторых, чтобы не слишком отвлекался от основной работы. Это Таркин сказал ему лично. 

«Заиграетесь — и весь проект пойдет вразнос. К слову, уже второй. Так что забудьте о спасении Галактики. У вас другая задача».

Сам старый зануда, если снисходил до игр, в реале предпочитал пейнтбол, а из виртуальных продуктов — полноэкранную версию «Сапёра». И еще умудрялся при этом выигрывать, к немалому раздражению Кренника. Директору терпения хватало где-то хода до тридцатого — после чего он предсказуемо наступал на мину и, ругнувшись, выходил из игры. 

Вообще «Юниверс», как ни странно, существенно облегчил ему жизнь. Когда заебывало всё, и в первую очередь губернатор, Кренник садился в голокресло, надевал визор и виртуальный костюм — и на часок превращался в злобного ранкора или в Экзара Куна, зверски уничтожая флотское начальство, дебилов-подчиненных и столичных бюрократов. Все они безошибочно распознавались под аватарами пользователей игры, тут даже злоупотреблять админскими полномочиями не требовалось. К сожалению, Таркин так и не завел аватар в «Юниверсе», говоря, что уже стар для таких развлечений — однако директор подозревал, что на самом деле губернатор просто не дает ему шанса отыграться в виртуальном мире за все издевательства, подставы и выволочки оффлайн. Что ж, бывают и несбыточные мечты. 

Там же, в «Юниверсе», в виртуальном баре, можно было и выпить за успех, причем без отвратительных последствий в виде похмелья — так что Кренник практически бросил пить в реальной жизни, соответственно похорошев и помолодев лет на пять, на зависть стареющему губернатору. 

В общем, в целом дела складывались неплохо — однако нынешним утром в жизни и в игре случился неожиданный поворот. Юзер с ником Принцесса неожиданно нашла файл-подсказку, запрятанный в руинах улья на виртуальной копии Джеонозиса. Данной локации был сознательно придан максимально неаппетитный вид, чтобы никому в голову не пришло туда сунуться — обычно разумным существам несвойственно добровольно лезть в помойку — а вот поди ж ты. 

Аватар смекалистой девчонки почти сразу обнулили и просканировали чуть ли не до атомов — однако файла не нашли. Теперь компьютеры «Innovative Interactive Industries» шерстили терабайты данных на серверах «Юниверса» в поисках информации, кому или куда Принцесса могла успеть перебросить файл. Пока безрезультатно. О том, какой разнос устроит губернатор, если файл не будет найден и возвращен на место в течение ближайших суток, не хотелось даже думать. И впервые за долгое время захотелось напиться в реале. 

Им повезло. Ближе к ночи искомый файл обнаружился в целости и сохранности в профиле аватара с ником Брин. Подвох состоял в том, что настройки приватности «Юниверса», прописанные ситх знает сколько лет назад каким-то избыточно честным программистом, а также внутренние правила корпорации не позволяли администрации ресурса вломиться в профиль пользователя без прямой санкции Верховного суда. А вот идентифицировать этот профиль по связанным внешним базам данных — позволяли. 

В результате выяснилось кое-что интересное. 

0003

…С Принцессой я увиделся в сети только через два дня — раньше не получилось, реал заел. 

По правде говоря, этих дроидов давно уже следовало купить — после установки еще десятка влагоуловителей работы на ферме прибавилось. У джав покупка обошлась бы дешевле, но предложенное ими оказалось полным барахлом, к которому даже мне руки не хотелось прикладывать. Поэтому дядя разместил объявление в местном паблике «Типичный Анкорхед» — и как-то почти сразу нашелся человек, готовый продать дроидов подходящих моделей. Астродроида — для всякого ремонта незаменимая вещь — и секретаря, общаться с влагоуловителями, клиентами и налоговой инспекцией. 

Продавец приехал на ферму прямо с утра. Он представился владельцем мастерской по ремонту спидеров, но следы военной выправки намекали, что не все так просто. Однако дроиды были в довольно сносном состоянии, ID-номера чистые, да и цена не очень кусалась. Поэтому, долго не раздумывая, ударили по рукам. 

Соответственно, весь день я чистил новых дроидов от пыли и ржавчины и только утром следующего дня вспомнил о загадочной дискете и о том, что надо бы поговорить с Принцессой. Сетевой терминал дома был, но здесь спокойно посидеть не дадут, будут дергать по хозяйству, особенно дядя Оуэн. Поэтому я вытащил из-под верстака в мастерской спрятанный там мини-гравицикл, который собирал полгода тайком от родни, улизнул в Анкорхед и из виртуального кафе зашел в «Юниверс». 

Принцесса уже сидела в игровом чате. Ее аватар восстановился, но уровень хитов пока не впечатлял. 

— Что ты мне перекинула? Я не смог открыть файл — и, признаться, ничего не понимаю. Что это?

Принцесса заговорщически улыбнулась.

— Это — подсказка к квесту. 

— Что-о-о? — у меня глаза поползли на лоб от изумления. Значит, подсказка и правда существует! — Где ты ее нашла?

— На Джеонозисе, в личных покоях эрцгерцога Поггля. 

— Ничего себе! — я не удержался и присвистнул. — Это же жуткое место! 

— О да-а, незабываемые впечатления, — Принцесса брезгливо сморщила нос. — Слушай. Файл надо ввести в память астромеханического дроида R2D2 — естественно, в «Юниверсе» — и просмотреть голозапись, там будет инструкция, что делать дальше. Я бросила файл тебе, потому что за мной погнались эти… жуки. Похоже на охрану. Они были очень недовольны, мягко говоря. 

— Да уж, я видел. Но теперь ты можешь взять файл обратно!

Принцесса покачала головой. 

— Я потеряла все хиты — а это артефакт девяносто девятого уровня. Да-да, не смотри, что он такой стрёмный — я успела прочесть мануал, пока жуки не набежали. В общем, теперь я долго не смогу им воспользоваться. Придется тебе. 

— Ты так легко расстаешься с шансом на выигрыш? — недоверчиво протянул я, забыв уточнить, что с моим десятым левелом к артефакту девяносто девятого уровня тоже пока не подступиться. — Это же целый миллиард! Как-то это… Нечестно получается.

Она только отмахнулась. 

— Деньги — не главное в жизни, Брин. И потом, надо еще выиграть. Уверена, что это — далеко не последнее испытание.

Принцесса оказалась права. 

0004

— Кто этот Брин? — неприязненным тоном поинтересовался Таркин, позвякивая ложечкой в чашке. На самом деле чай он пил без сахара — ложечка, как и сервировка в целом, были исключительно данью снобизму. 

— Какая разница? — Кренник пожал плечами, расхаживая по губернаторскому кабинету: так легче думалось. — В любом случае он не станет проблемой: одиночка с аватаром десятого уровня, а по жизни — наверняка лузер без связей и положения. Даже получив подсказку, он не сумеет ею воспользоваться. Его будет легко убедить, что сиюминутное сотрудничество с нами куда выгоднее, чем многолетние поиски призрачного шанса в виртуальной игре. 

— На вашем месте я бы не был столь оптимистичен, — скептически заметил губернатор. — Вы уверены, что пять лет назад, разбираясь с наследием вашего горе-программиста, этим его криффовым уникальным кодом, вы отследили все ниточки и вычистили все, и проекту ничто не угрожает — ни снаружи, ни, упаси джедай, изнутри? 

Кренник поморщился. Дагио Белькоз, чтоб ему на том свете икалось, разгильдяй, скандалист и запойный алкаш, при этом удивительно талантливый специалист в области компьютерных технологий, был тем самым руководителем группы разработчиков квеста «Спасти Галактику». На презентации, поведав всей реальной Галактике о подсказке в игре, привычно подвыпивший Дагио в ударе наговорил такого, что вполне тянуло на статью о государственной измене. К восстанию, правда, не призывал, но о свободе и против войны произнес целую пламенную речь — которую Кренник, занятый в другом конце Галактики на основном проекте, выслушал в голотрансляции, мысленно матерясь и отчаянно сожалея о невозможности лично и немедленно пристрелить оратора. Криффова «подсказка» была абсолютно незапланированным сюрпризом — ни о чем таком, начиная работу над квестом, они не договаривались, хотя обсудили техзадание в мельчайших деталях. 

Допросить вредителя с пристрастием не успели — вечером после презентации Дагио нашли мертвым в его корусантской квартире. Нет, никакой конспирологии и криминала: вскрытие показало скоропостижную смерть от критического переизбытка спиртного в организме. Несмотря на крайнее раздражение, Кренник, ознакомившись с заключением судмедэксперта, уважительно отметил: столько джелуканской водки ему не выпить даже на спор. 

Оставшиеся в наследство от Дагио встроенные коды, завязанные на пресловутый файл-подсказку, полностью вычистить из скриптов «Юниверса» оказалось невозможно. Некоторых мест не рекомендовалось касаться вообще — последствия могли быть непредсказуемы. Положение усугубляло то, что бОльшую часть своей подрывной работы Дагио умудрился провернуть втайне от коллег — так что они ничем не могли помочь и только обреченно матерились при виде очередного непонятного куска кода, торчащего из скриптов «Юниверса», как пень из ухоженного газона. 

Кренник тогда получил суровый нагоняй и даже едва не был разжалован до коммандера — но, по счастью, сумел убедить Амедду и Таркина, что все будет исправлено и фокусы Дагио последствий не возымеют. Тогда, пять лет назад, проблему решили просто: выключили и заизолировали некоторые потенциально опасные сегменты, сохранив общую структуру игры. Как выяснилось, не все.

— Мне не нравится, — продолжал между тем Таркин, — легкость, с какой эта Принцесса, на тот момент аватар пятьдесят второго уровня, заполучила файл с тройным уровнем защиты. Если у нас такие дыры в безопасности, то страшно вообразить, какие еще баги могут обнаружиться в исходном коде, и чем это может обернуться — как для «Юниверса», так и для проекта в целом. 

Кренник честно попытался представить изложенную губернатором перспективу — и получившуюся картину озвучить не рискнул. 

— И наконец, мне не нравится, — подытожил Таркин, — что в этой истории оказались замешаны совершенно посторонние и далеко не самые продвинутые пользователи, которых даже близко не следовало подпускать к этому уровню. Вы установили их личности?

— Мы над этим работаем, — уклончиво ответил Кренник, не желая раскрывать перед губернатором все карты. Иной раз ценную информацию стоит приберечь. 

— Работайте, — кивнул Таркин, — главное — не заиграйтесь. «Юниверс» при всей его важности не является приоритетной частью проекта. Не упускайте из виду целого.

— Правда? — Кренник иронически приподнял бровь. — И за что я в таком случае получил от вас взбучку? За глюк в видеоигре? 

— За то, что позволили кому попало завладеть злосчастным ключом от квеста, или чем там этот файл в действительности является, именно в тот момент, когда проект входит в решающую стадию, — почти прошипел губернатор. — Кренник, не валяйте дурака! Вы в реальном мире, и в нем я устал вам напоминать, что обеспечение безопасности проекта — ваша прямая обязанность. Да, в том числе и в «Юниверсе». Свободны. Отчет представите вечером. 

Кренник покинул кабинет губернатора в изрядном раздражении. Мало ему проблем с монтажом фокусирующей тарелки Звезды Смерти — кстати, сроки опять сорваны — так теперь еще и это. И ведь сам же в свое время пригласил Белькоза в проект, знать бы, где упасть… Ладно, что теперь страдать, надо действовать. Тем более что план уже созрел. 

0005

Едва я успел распрощаться с Принцессой и похвастаться Херфу неожиданным приобретением — и, разумеется, тут же получить приглашение обмыть удачу в виртуальной кантине «Дуга Кесселя» — как в наушнике звякнуло системное оповещение от «Юниверса» о входящем сообщении.

Я открыл мессенджер — и не поверил своим глазам.

«Дорогой Брин!

В первую очередь хочу поздравить тебя со вторым местом в гонках. Так аккуратно пройти каньон Нищего немногим удается. Как заядлый болельщик, я получил истинное удовольствие и надеюсь и дальше следить за твоими успехами. 

Однако сейчас речь пойдет о другом твоем достижении. Ты стал обладателем файла, который, как ты полагаешь, открывает достаточно широкие возможности в «Юниверсе». В качестве официального представителя «Юниверса» я хотел бы предметно обсудить с тобой детали и перспективы, вытекающие из обладания файлом. 

Прилагаю ссылку на коммуникационный канал и надеюсь в самом скором времени пообщаться с тобой лично.

Орсон Кренник, исполнительный директор «Imperial Innovative Interactive Industries».

Ни фига себе дела…

Я озадаченно почесал в затылке и еще раз перечел сообщение. Побеседовать. Такая важная шишка. Лично. 

Я на всякий случай полез в поисковик освежить познания об авторе письма, но ничего принципиально нового не узнал. Вся открытая информация об Орсоне Креннике так или иначе появлялась в новостях, а физиономия — в рекламе «Юниверса». Архитектор по специальности, бывший инженер-строитель, директор «Передовых оружейных исследований» — и одновременно руководитель игрового онлайн-проекта. Очень странное сочетание полномочий — даже на взгляд такого дремучего провинциала, как я. Что ж, кажется, у меня появился шанс кое-что прояснить… 

Потом я, конечно, понял, что никаких шансов у меня не было. Но это потом. А тогда я просто нажал значок коммуникационного канала.

В ту же секунду мой аватар материализовался в офисе провайдера «Юниверса». 

Я оказался в кабинете, обставленном с деловой четкостью. Ничего лишнего, серебристо-серая дюрапластовая обшивка стен, светодиодные панели, окно во всю стену от пола до потолка, коммуникационное оборудование по последнему слову техники. Я такое только в кино видел. Ну, еще в «Юниверсе». Но сейчас все происходило в реальности. 

Хозяин кабинета был в белом кителе с офицерской плашкой какого-то явно немалого ранга и офигенном белом плаще, делавшем его похожим на персонажа исторической голодрамы. Его смазливое самодовольное лицо я узнал сразу — хотя на рекламных баннерах директор выглядел моложе. 

Кренник с радушной улыбкой поднялся мне навстречу, указывая на свободное кресло.

— Добро пожаловать, Брин. Еще раз — мои поздравления. Конечно, это не первое место, но все чемпионы когда-то были вторыми, так что у тебя всё впереди. 

— Спасибо, — я осторожно присел на краешек кресла, мягкого и удобного. Тактильные ощущения были странными, не как обычно в «Юниверсе» — без привычной легкости нематериального мира. Что-то с гравитацией? Или в коммуникационных каналах всегда так?

— Твоя голограмма в реальном мире, — пояснил Кренник, довольно щурясь, словно лотальский кот из рекламы тамошнего завода «Синар Системс». — Последняя разработка. 

— Круто, — искренне восхитился я, стараясь, впрочем, не утратить бдительности. — Чья разработка-то? Армейская? 

Судя по тому, как с лица Кренника сползла улыбка, в этом кабинете так шутить не следовало. Впрочем, тон хозяина кабинета не изменился.

— Нет. И не представляю, зачем бы она понадобилась военным — они предпочитают реализм и конкретику. Возможно, в этом они правы. Перейдем к конкретике, а именно к причине твоего визита сюда. Позавчера в результате системного сбоя в «Юниверсе» ты случайно стал обладателем некого файла.

Я помотал головой. 

— Это не системный сбой. Файл мне передали…

— Юзер с ником Принцесса?

Я машинально кивнул — и только после этого спохватился. Они что, отслеживают мои контакты в «Юниверс»? Нет, понятно, что физически админы могут это делать — но следить специально? Именно за мной? Зачем?

— Ты ей веришь? 

Я прислушался к своим чувствам — и снова кивнул. Принцесса мне не лгала. Ситх знает, откуда я это знал — но знал точно. 

Кренник поморщился. 

— Напрасно. Запомни: в Голосети нельзя доверять никому. 

— И вам? — не удержался я.

— И мне. Но я не требую доверия, а просто излагаю факты. Вернемся к делу. Принцесса лукавит — или заблуждается. Буду с тобой откровенным, хоть ты и не из числа сотрудников «Юниверс»: этот файл — не подсказка к игре, а часть внутреннего кода. «Юниверс» — огромный сложнейший проект, в нем, как и в реальной Галактике, всякое случается, не всегда успеваешь отследить. Вот из-за очередного сбоя файл в итоге и попал к тебе. Его надо вернуть на место — во избежание новых сбоев и даже остановки всей игры. 

«А как же мануал, который видела Принцесса?» — хотел спросить я, но промолчал. Сам-то я мануала не видел, а ссылаться на Принцессу без ее согласия посчитал неправильным. Кстати, глюки в игре действительно порой случались, что да, то да. 

— Ты мне не веришь, — кивнул Кренник, наблюдая за выражением моего лица. — Надеешься, что находка поможет тебе выиграть. Вынужден разочаровать: не поможет. 

Я не удержался от сарказма: 

— Что, обнулите перед финишем?

— Нет. Мы играем честно, — Кренник улыбнулся широко и искренне. — И я честно сообщил тебе, что твоя находка — не то, чем ты ее считаешь. Ладно, не хочешь просто отдать — продай. 

— Это как? — удивился я.

— Элементарно. Передашь мне файл — получишь миллион и быстроходный корабль от «Синар Системс». Плюс зачисление в Академию вне конкурса. Сделку оформим письменно в присутствии адвоката и нотариуса. Как, нравится предложение? 

Вот тут бы мне, при упоминании Академии, насторожиться — но, к стыду своему, я не придал этому значения. Поступить в Академию мечтали все татуинские пацаны — кроме, разве что, состоявшихся жуликов. Тут я был не уникален. 

— Подумай хорошенько, — посоветовал Кренник, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — Я бы на твоем месте согласился. 

Несколько минут я молча переваривал предложение. Заманчиво, что уж там. Деньги, корабль, Академия… Это для меня золотые горы, а для трансгалактической корпорации — гроши, так что на обман вроде не похоже. В квесте, конечно, миллиард обещали, но квест еще выиграть надо. По уму следовало бы принять предложение. Хан бы наверняка одобрил, да и дядя с тетей будут рады неожиданно свалившейся куче денег. Так что мне делать-то?

Кренник не сводил с меня внимательного взгляда, ожидая ответа. Он хорошо скрывал нетерпение, но я почему-то очень живо представил его в образе белой туки, нервно подергивающей кончиком хвоста. Как ни странно, именно эта воображаемая картина удержала меня от немедленного «да». Кренник не врёт — но что-то здесь не так. Что ж это за файл такой, что его проще выкупить, чем переписать? Надо хорошенько подумать. 

— Сколько у меня времени? 

Кошачий прищур Кренника стал жестким. 

— Решать надо сейчас. Я дал бы тебе поразмыслить, но мое начальство ждать не любит. Так что советую поторопиться. 

Он поднялся и отошел к окну, делая вид, что наблюдает за транспортным потоком. 

Признаться, я едва не запаниковал — нет ничего хуже, когда тебя торопят с важным выбором, стоя над душой — но постарался успокоиться и снова перебрал в уме аргументы «за» и «против». С одной стороны, разум упорно советовал не выдумывать несуществующих опасностей и подвохов и принять предложение. Но…

«Ты наша единственная надежда».

Случайно всплывшая в памяти реплика разом спутала все мысли. Почему Принцесса это сказала? Надежда на что? На выигрыш квеста — или?..

Она так ничего мне и не объяснила — а я не спросил. И теперь, не зная всей картины, я просто не мог отдать файл. Это было бы предательством: Принцесса мне доверилась, а я… В общем, выбор ясен. 

Я тяжело вздохнул и встал. Пора заканчивать. 

— Впечатляет, но…

Кренник мгновенно обернулся. 

— Как-то слишком похоже на бесплатный сыр в ловушке для вомп, — я еще раз вздохнул, усиленно изображая бесхитростного фермерского сынка. — Так что, извините, но я лучше попробую выиграть квест. Всего хорошего. Приятно было побеседовать. 

— Сядь, Люк. 

Я похолодел. Кренник назвал меня настоящим именем. 

— Люк Скайуокер, девятнадцать стандартных лет, живешь с дядей и теткой на ферме по добыче влаги в десяти милях от Анкорхеда на Татуине. Окончил школу два года назад. Планируешь поступать в Академию на Кариде, — спокойно перечислил он, меряя шагами кабинет. — Я ничего не упустил?

Я машинально опустился обратно в кресло. Колени предательски дрожали. 

— К-как вы узнали?..

Кренник ухмыльнулся.

— Ты облажался, парень. Подал заявку для поступления на портале Академии, забыв выйти из «Юниверс». Разумеется, система тебя идентифицировала. 

— Система? — растерянно переспросил я, ничего уже не понимая. — Но «Юниверс» — анонимная игра!

— Ты до сих пор веришь в анонимность в Голосети и в закрытый исходный код, дурачок? — Кренник от души расхохотался. — Анонимность в аккаунте, куда ты заходишь с номера своего комлинка? Поистине деревенская незамутненность. Твоего друга Херфа мы тоже найдем, вопрос времени. А Принцессу и искать не надо. Ее альдераанское высочество даже не додумалась взять ник пооригинальнее. Не говоря уж об аватаре. 

Я опешил. Принцесса — на самом деле сенатор Лея Органа, дочь альдераанского короля? Хотя да, крифф, теперь это очевидно, только такой провинциальный лох, как я, мог сразу не догадаться. И теперь мы все трое под колпаком у спецслужб Империи. Но зачем Креннику раскрывать карты? Похвастать осведомленностью? Это на него похоже — но вряд ли только за этим он стал бы заморачиваться с коммуникационным каналом. Похоже, посулы закончились — и теперь дело за угрозами. 

— Да, ты все верно понял, — кивнул Кренник, оценив выражение лица моего аватара. — Осталось озвучить последний аргумент. Как показывает практика, самый убедительный. 

Он вынул из кармана какое-то устройство, по виду напоминающее армейский комлинк.

— Дроиды, которых сегодня утром купил твой дядя, заминированы. Пульт управления детонаторами у меня в руке. На счет «три» я нажму кнопку — и… Ты понял? 

Он угрожал — и он явно не шутил.

— Вы спятили? Это подсудное дело, вы не посмеете!

— Да брось, — отмахнулся Кренник. — Никого не заинтересует взрыв в каком-то нищем мышином логове на краю Галактики. Даже полицию — на планете хаттов каждый второй бодяжит спайс или мутит с краденым гипертопливом. Теперь посмотри-ка. 

Он набрал какой-то код на панели видеотерминала. Похоже, в одном из подставных дроидов была встроена еще и передающая голокамера. В воздухе нарисовалась нечеткая картинка — вид внутренностей нашего гаража. 

— За твоим дядей по реестру транспортных средств числятся два спидера. Как видим, оба на месте, а гулять пешком по вечерней пустыне — удовольствие ниже среднего. Значит… 

Меня охватил ужас. Кренник не знает о гравицикле — и совершенно искренне считает, что если все спидеры в гараже, то и все обитатели фермы дома. 

— Нет! Меня там сейчас нет!

— И не будет, — вкрадчиво пообещал Кренник, — если не отдашь файл, про который я сто раз тебе сказал, что это не ключ к выигрышу. Просто перешли файл на мой адрес на сайте «Юниверса». В противном случае умрешь через несколько минут. 

Я лихорадочно соображал. Блеф? Скорей всего, нет. Эти ребята не шутят. Но даже если я перешлю файл — что им помешает так или иначе меня убить после этого? Я теперь слишком много знаю чего не положено. А друзья? А дядя с тетей? Они тоже в опасности, и еще не подозревают об этом. Их надо предупредить! Срочно!

Я собрал волю в кулак, решительно поднялся на ноги и нажал иконку выхода из коммуникационного канала. 

— Глупый шаг, парень, — донеслось вслед, но мне уже было не до того. 

Я содрал визор и перчатки, пулей вылетел из кафе и выжал из гравицикла максимум скорости — но к моему приезду от фермы и гаража остались только головешки. Кренник как в воду глядел: взрыв никого не заинтересовал. Его вообще никто не заметил, кроме джав, набежавших на догорающие руины в поисках запчастей. Одна песчаная буря — и даже следов не останется.

Я сел прямо на песок, обхватив голову руками. Идти мне было некуда. 

Комлинк пискнул. На экране появилось сообщение от Херфа: «Эй, парень, ты где? Мы же договаривались встретиться в „Дуге Кесселя“! Я жду уже два часа! Ты вообще жив?!»

Я дрожащими пальцами настучал ответ: «Пока жив. Надо срочно встретиться. Давай в наш чат в ГолоГраме, через четверть часа». 

Это был наш дружеский чат на двоих — и я искренне надеялся, что о нем имперцы пронюхать еще не успели.

0006

Вернувшись в Анкорхед, я нашел голонет-кафе с вайфаем, взял кружку какавы — согреться, меня до сих пор бил озноб — и подключился к ГолоГрам. Разумеется, через прокси. Имперских дронов-разведчиков на месте взрыва я не заметил, но чем ситх не шутит. 

По дороге я успел вызвонить Принцессу и дать ей доступ — так что к моему прибытию оба уже были в чате. С крайне озадаченными выражениями на виртуальных лицах. 

Я вкратце пересказал им разговор с Кренником, обрадовав друзей сообщением, что в реале меня с Принцессой уже спалили, а Херфа спалят вот-вот, и закончив тем, что этот гад не шутил, поэтому дома и родных у меня больше нет. Стоит мне зайти в «Юниверс», как тут же станет понятно, что я уцелел — и тогда начнется охота, причем на всех троих. При таком раскладе есть немалая вероятность, что наши аватары в «Юниверсе» нас переживут. 

— М-да, похоже, мы крепко вляпались, — Принцесса задумалась. — Что же это за тайна, ради которой они готовы даже убить? В любом случае им проще и дешевле быстренько вписать в программу какую-нибудь фишку, которая сведет на нет бонусы от подсказки — и опять никто не выиграет. Или нет?

— Возможно, что и нет, — Хан задумчиво поскреб в затылке. — «Юниверс» — игра, мягко говоря, посложнее, чем сабакк. Что-нибудь не туда впишешь — и звездец всей конструкции. А мы ведь даже не знаем, в чем состоит и что нам даст подсказка, из-за которой всё и завертелось.

Он был прав: мы до сих пор толком ничего не знали. Чтобы открыть файл-подсказку, надо вернуться в игру и найти там дроида модели R2, вряд ли первого попавшегося. Сама по себе задачка, а уж после задушевной беседы с Кренником прямо сейчас соваться в «Юниверс» и вовсе было стрёмно. Тут бы пригодились виртуальные личности с новыми аккаунтами, но связываться для этого с умельцами из «Черного солнца» или ячейки анархистов — это, пожалуй, не менее стрёмная идея. Да и денег все равно нет. 

— Может, на этой древней фигне там все и держится, — продолжал Хан, — и наши действия не просто дадут нам выиграть немного денег, а поломают к хаттам всю игру. А это глобальный проект. Представляете, какие деньги там крутятся? Куда там нашему будущему миллиарду. Те же хатты за куда меньшие суммы готовы конкурентам глотку перегрызть.

Хан все-таки молодец, подумал я с восхищением. Вон как все по полочкам разложил. Сам я как-то не учел масштаба затеи, я и цифр-то с таким количеством нулей вообразить не мог. Но если так, наши жизни теперь не стоят и ломаного кредита. 

— Речь об игре, — подытожил Хан, — но искать нас явно будут в реале. Значит, надо и нам в реале встретиться, чтобы помочь друг другу. 

— Хан, но ты же одиночка! — удивился я.

— Балда, это стандартный квест охотника за головами! Не путай игру и жизнь! По жизни я предпочитаю гордому одиночеству маленькую, но проверенную команду. Кстати, ты меня спалил, — друг широко ухмыльнулся. — Принцесса, позвольте представиться: Хан Соло. Лучший пилот в этой тормозной Галактике. И корабль у меня самый быстрый.

— Правда? — Принцесса скептически хмыкнула.

Хан, похоже, слегка смутился. Но только слегка. 

— Ну… если ничего не сломается, то да. Вы сомневаетесь, мисс? 

— Какой у нас план? — вмешался я. Хан не упускал случая повыделываться перед симпатичными девчонками — но время поджимало. 

Хан понял.

— Главное — не сидеть на месте, — деловым тоном сказал он. — Подберу вас всех на «Соколе» — и поминай как звали. Сначала Брина — мы тут, похоже, рядом — а потом… У вас дипломатическая неприкосновенность, ваше высочество, так что время пока терпит.

— Не смей называть меня «высочеством», ты… грязный нерфопас! — неожиданно взвилась Лея. Я аж опешил. Хан, кажется, тоже. 

— Хорошо, — друг поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — «Святейшество» подойдет? 

Мелькнула неуместная мысль, что я напрасно не взял в дополнение к какаве еще и попкорн. В «Юниверсе» Хан за такие подкаты уже получил бы от Принцессы файерболом промеж глаз. Ну а в чате он сейчас так огребет словесно, что мало не покажется… 

Лея как раз открыла рот для очередной колкости — но именно в этот драматический момент в чате неожиданно нарисовался аватар пользователя с ником Леана Халлик — темноволосая девушка-джедай в тунике, подпоясанной красным кушаком, со световым клинком на поясе. Она чем-то напоминала Принцессу, только у Леи были карие глаза, а у этой девушки — зеленые, непривычно яркие. В них словно звезды мерцали. 

Я вспомнил, что она тоже играла в квесте. По повадкам типичная одиночка себе на уме, по сюжету — сирота, случайно оказавшаяся в рядах борцов за независимость маленькой, но гордой планеты. Как бы то ни было, сюда ее вроде никто не звал. Или я что-то не догоняю.

— Как ты сюда попала? Это закрытый чат!

Девушка пожала плечами. 

— Попала и попала, какая разница? Меня пригласила Лея. Мое настоящее имя — Джин Эрсо. 

— Светить реальные имена в Сети? — ахнула Лея. — С ума сошла? Ты и так в галактическом розыске! 

— Знаю, — отмахнулась девушка, — сейчас не до церемоний, иначе скоро станет поздно. 

— Говори, не тяни!

— Слушайте внимательно, — начала Джин. — Подсказка, которую нашла Принцесса — ложный след. 

— То есть как? — ахнули мы едва ли не хором. 

— Я неточно выразилась, — поправилась девушка. — С помощью подсказки выиграть, скорее всего, можно. Имперцы не случайно так засуетились: конец игры означает конец сладкой иллюзии для миллионов жителей Галактики — а вот этого Империя боится куда больше, чем потери бабла. Но это только одна сторона, дело обстоит куда хуже, ребята. Это всё — на самом деле не игра.

— Хм-м, — протянул Хан, — наш совокупный опыт пользователей «Юниверса» этому противоречит. Поясни.

— «Юниверс» — пояснила Джин — часть имперского проекта по порабощению Галактики. Пока мы в выдуманном мире играем в героев и рыцарей, спасителей Вселенной, в реальности хозяева «Юниверса» строят супероружие, способное уничтожать целые планеты. Это боевая станция, она называется «Звезда Смерти». 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Мой отец работает в этом проекте. Я дочь Галена Эрсо. 

От этой новости все мы дружно обалдели. Гален Эрсо, создатель сенсорного комлинка на синтетических кайберах с поддержкой Голосети — такой комлинк есть теперь у каждого ребенка даже в наших гребенях… Так вот почему он внезапно пропал двадцать лет назад. Засекретили.

— Отца заставили создавать это оружие, — продолжала Джин, — и сейчас строительство Звезды Смерти почти закончено. Скоро ее испытают на одной из беззащитных планет. Возможно — на твоей, Брин. Или на твоей, Лея. Херфа не спрашиваю, он вечно в бегах и уже, наверное, не помнит своей родины. 

— Чё это не помню?! — Хан, похоже, обиделся. — Кореллия форева! Так что, из этого оружия целую планету одним залпом можно грохнуть? Ну ничего себе дела…

— Да — подтвердила Джин. — Именно так. 

— И что же делать?

— Выход есть. «Юниверс» связана через имперский локальный сервер Голосети с остальными частями проекта. Отец сказал, есть секретный шифрованный канал, на планете Скариф.

— Где? — недоверчиво переспросил Хан. — Но это же у ситха на рогах! Пока мы все соберемся, даже с учетом скорости моей птички… 

Джин постучала пальцем по лбу.

— На виртуальной планете, чудила! В «Юниверсе»! Надо найти этот канал, обойти защиту — и тогда в реальности мы сможем подключиться к центральному компьютеру станции и взорвать Звезду Смерти изнутри. Итак, вы в игре?

Мы с Ханом и Леей переглянулись.

— Да, — твердо ответила за всех Принцесса. — Мы в игре. 

— И ставки в этой игре как никогда высоки, — добавил Хан. — Только не начинайте о шансах, ладно? Против нас вся имперская машина, но мы обязаны справиться. У нас все равно выбора нет. 

— Подождите, — спохватился я. — А куда мы денем файл с подсказкой? Его же ищут! Подкинем обратно, чтобы от нас отстали? 

Прозвучало тупо, но как-то хотелось подольше пожить — а то некому будет спасать Галактику. 

— Сдурел? — Джин вновь постучала пальцем по лбу. — Файл мы сольем в игровое комьюнити «Восстание мечты». У меня есть пароль, к тому же их админ, Команданте Со — мой старый знакомый. Имперцам придется изрядно повозиться, чтобы их достать: в реале все они на нелегальном положении. 

Повстанцы, сообразил я — и Джин, по всему видать, из их числа. Пару дней назад я решил бы, что влип и пора делать ноги — но теперь, после того как в реале меня чуть не убили, хуже все равно не будет. Играть так играть.

О том, что означали слова Леи о единственной надежде, я опять забыл спросить. 

Эпилог

«Записи за 07 год ПБЯ.

Отправлено в Спейсбук 07:06:12 в 22:30:35, Явин IV. 

Пишет Последний Джедай:

Всем привет! Люк Скайуокер снова на связи. Извините, что долго молчал — очень много дел, только почту читать успеваю. Вы все время спрашиваете, как нам вчетвером удалось тогда справиться со Звездой Смерти. 

Не поверите — чудом. Шучу. 

Конечно, в итоге оказалось, что не вчетвером. Но никто и предположить не мог, что за нами на подвиги ломанется чуть ли не половина «Юниверса». Уже потом выяснилось, что это была идея Джин — сообщить всей Галактике о происходящем. Да не как-нибудь, а через вышку связи имперской базы на Скарифе. На настоящем Скарифе, прикиньте! 

Думаете, у нас все вот так гладко получилось? Да ни фига. Джин погибла там вместе со своим парнем. Я не об аватаре. Что должен был почувствовать ее отец, узнав, что созданная им Звезда Смерти убила его дочь, я даже представить не могу. Уже потом мы узнали, что Гален Эрсо до этого момента не дожил. Слабое утешение, конечно. Хорошо, что он успел через Джин передать нам подсказку. Настоящую, а не фальшивку из игры. 

В итоге Звезду Смерти мы взорвали. Правда, потом пришлось повторить, но это уже мелочи. Про нас даже кино сняли. Только режиссер от себя сильно присочинил, на самом деле было немного не так… Когда-нибудь расскажу. 

Кстати, пока мы спасали Галактику, я обрел-таки магические способности. Серьезно. Вышло совсем не как в сказке про Брина: их вообще-то оказалось гораздо больше восьми, этих криффовых уровней. Короче, я их все прошел и стал джедаем. Как мой отец. 

Я его нашел. Странно, невозможно — но факт.

Сперва я узнал, что мой отец, оказывается, Энакин Скайуокер, рыцарь-джедай, герой Великой войны — и малость обалдел: дядя с тетей мне этого не говорили, уж не знаю почему. А потом я случайно узнал, что папа жив и теперь Дартом Вейдером работает — и обалдел еще больше.

Папа, когда меня первый раз увидел, кажется, тоже слегка обалдел. 

Сначала мы с ним немножко поругались, но потом я все-таки его убедил, что Империя — полный отстой, и папа уже почти согласился, но… Короче, он взял и помер. И так здоровье было никуда, а тут еще перенервничал — но теперь он в Силе, и ему там хорошо. Я знаю.

«Юниверс» и сейчас существует, под другим названием — «Голокрон бесконечности». После победы Альянса просто переписали половину скриптов и перезапустили сервера — и сказка завертелась по новой. Старые юзеры, особенно из бывших имперцев, конечно, плюются и требуют вернуть все взад — а по мне так вроде и ничего получилось. Игра продолжается, а это главное. 

Кстати, раз уж заговорили об игре. Кренник до сих пор жив. После войны он, конечно, отсидел — кажется, года полтора, отмазавшись тем, что руководил всей затеей Таркин, а он так, сбоку стоял и запчасти подносил. В общем, Кренник жив, на свободе и — сядьте крепче, а то со стульев попадаете — теперь он ведущий геймдизайнер в «Голокроне». Да, это он как-то за выходные полностью переформатировал виртуальный Корусант — и потом неделю куролесил в реале по кабакам, заявив журналистам и начальству: «Это была мечта всей моей жизни». Таким тоном заявил и с таким лицом, что у начальства рука не поднялась уволить его за самоуправство и прогул — хотя скандал вышел громкий. Половину юзеров «Голокрона» до сих пор колбасит от непривычного вида Сената, Оперы и Храма — а вторая половина пищит от восторга и на каждом углу орет, что наконец-то столица выглядит стильно, а не как бред свихнувшегося строительного дроида. Не знаю, кто из них прав, я в архитектуре не разбираюсь — но на переписанном Корусанте практически не бывает глюков, чего не скажешь про остальные локации. Особенно Кореллии не повезло почему-то, и еще Лоталу. Вот там просто жесть, техподдержке все время приходится что-то править и дописывать. 

Вспоминать так вспоминать. Добытый Принцессой файл в ходе событий куда-то делся и найти его не смогли. Команданте Со на всех форумах клялся мамой-анархией, что файл не трогал, и отбрехивался, что в ходе революции без потерь нельзя. Что было в файле, мы так и не узнали. Откровенно говоря — и ситх с ним. 

Да, и самое главное. Принцесса, она же Лея Органа, на самом деле оказалась моей родной сестрой. И они с Ханом друг в друга влюбились. В реале. Племяннику два года уже. Никак не могу привыкнуть к роли дядюшки. 

Прикольная вышла история, правда? 

Я знал, что вам понравится.

Апд: вот теперь можете ржать, но у супер-джедая и героя Альянса до сих пор аватар десятого уровня. Я в игру с того памятного дня, когда мы влезли на имперский локальный сервер, ни разу толком не заходил. Некогда было. 

Апд2: уже после того, как мы взорвали вторую Звезду Смерти, я все-таки спросил Лею, что означали ее слова про единственную надежду.

Лея сперва посмотрела ошарашенно, но потом вспомнила.

«А-а-а… Вот ты о чем, — она рассмеялась. — Не бери в голову, это была любимая реплика моей героини в квесте. Я тогда совсем забыла, что у тебя другой сценарий».

\--------------------------------------

* Universe Without Borders, известна также под геймерским жаргонным названием Expanded Universe, «Расширенная Вселенная»


End file.
